1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device capable of being height-adjusted, carried or hung on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the height and rotation of an LCD panel can be adjusted with respect to a seat thereof. To conveniently move the LCD, particularly a large-size LCD, the panel and the seat must be held simultaneously.